The Loud House: One New Loud
by BeanAzzy
Summary: Its an Ordinary Saturday in the Loud House, when Someone New comes across the family. (Includes: Ferrets, Japanese, and Stuffs)
1. Welcome Home

Chapter One: Welcome Home

It was an Ordinary Saturday in the Loud House. Everyone was causing chaos, and running around.

Lincoln was in his room with Clyde, reading Ace Savvy Comics.

"This Ace Savvy comic is so cool!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah! We should get some more comics tomorrow!" Said Clyde.

Just then, as the boys were getting comfortable, Lincoln's mom yelled from downstairs.

"KIDS!! COME DOWN HERE!!".

All the kids rushed down and fought to sit on the couch. Their mom was standing in front of the TV. The kids awaiting her Announcement.

"Now kids... " She started "I'm sure you guys are expecting a boring announcement, but I have a exciting one! We have a new family member!"

When she finished her sentence, an average sized 11 year old with long, curly, brown, thigh length hair leaped out of the dining room. She was wearing a Long sleeve turquoise shirt that said "Everyday is Leg Day!" With some tan Shorts and red shoes with light blue socks. She did a handstand, then did a backbend onto the table, ending with her standing on the table.

"Introducing... " She started "The newest member of the Loud Family, Lexi Naomi Loud!" She waved to everyone, then stepped off the table. "Hi guys!"


	2. Introductions

"My name is Lexi! It's really nice to meet you guys!" Lexi Said.

"Hi Lexi!" Everyone said, as they waved.

"So kids, why don't you introduce yourselves to Lexi!" Asked Rita.

Lori stood up. "Hi Lexi, my name is Lori. I'm the oldest." Lori said.

All the girls introduced themselves, leaving Lincoln and Clyde to welcome Lexi.

"Hey Lexi! I'm Lincoln, your brother, and this is my best friend!" Said Lincoln.

"I'm Clyde, Lincoln's best friend!" Said Clyde.

"I like your names!" Lexi said, as everyone thanked her.

"Why don't you tell the kids a little bit about yourself? " Said Rita.

"Okay! Well, my biggest hobby is Dancing. Most people think it's just a silly little excuse for making competitions, but it's actually a really popular sport! I do Jazz, Ballet, Tap, Lyrical, Contemporary, and Tumble!" She said "I've won at least 28 Competitions and I've won Nationals 3 times!".

Everyone was amazed.

"Lincoln, why don't you show Lexi into your room? Because that's where she'll be staying!" Said Lynn sr.

Lincoln was dumbfounded. He didn't want to share his room. He nodded and motioned for Lexi to follow him.

"Wow. Your room is... Small...but that's OK!" She said.

"Yeah... It is..." He said, sadly.

 ** _My private space... No longer private..._** He Thought.


	3. Getting To Know Her

As the others gave Lexi a tour of the house, Lincoln sat in his room with Clyde, thinking about sharing a room.

"I don't want to share my room, Clyde. Its one of the only spaces I have privacy in!" Lincoln fussed. Clyde was unsure of what to say.

"Well…" Clyde started. "Maybe it won't be that bad!"

Lincoln stayed silent. Clyde decided to go home and let Lincoln think.

'Maybe…Maybe Clyde's right' Lincoln thought.

Just then, Lincoln heard a crash at the front door. He rushed down to see if everything was okay. He looked down, only to see Lexi trapped under a big, teal, fluffy suitcase.

"Oh, Hey Lincoln! Could you help me please? This thing's kinda heavy!" Lexi said. Lincoln pushed the suitcase off Lexi and helped her up.

"Thanks Lincoln!" She said, grabbing the suitcase and rolling it up the stairs. He nodded at Lexi, then turned around, only to see his other 10 sisters bunched up behind him. "So what do you think about Lexi, Lincoln?" Asked Lori. They all started asking Lincoln questions, talking over one another. It was hard to hear what they were saying.

"Guys! Guys!" Lincoln exclaimed. The sisters' voices came to a halt.

"I think she's okay. I mean, I haven't really gotten to know her." Just as Lincoln finished talking, his 10 sisters pushed him up the stairs and Into his room, talking about how great she is and how he needs to get to know her. Once Lincoln was in his room, the sisters slammed the door behind him, trapping him and Lexi inside. He looked at Lexi, who was busy unpacking her suitcase. What Lincoln saw inside was shocking.

(To make things a bit easier and less time consuming, here's a list of what she had packed inside.)

-3 phones

-2 laptops

-Lots of glue

-Lots of food coloring and glitter

-Lots of water bottles labeled 'Activator'

-A lot of clothes

-Face wash

-Toothbrush

-A lot of competition costumes

-12 schedules

-A dance bag (BAG INSIDE A BAG THAT'S C-C-CANNIBALISM)

-Plushies

-Squishies

-2 Divided cases labeled 'Slime'

\- 5 Undertale posters (Yes, this is happening. Shut up.)

-A ferret (Cuz why not)

Lexi pulled the ferret out of its cage and put her on the floor. It was a brown-ish black-ish ferret with a rainbow collar that said "Momoka"

"You can pet her if you want!" Said Lexi. "Her name is Momoka!"

Lincoln declined her offer, and kept watching her unpack. "That's a lot of stuff. How do you fit all of this stuff inside there?" He asked.

"It's a secret. It's about placement precision." She explained. After Lexi finished unpacking, Lincoln started to talk to her,now that he wasn't distracting her. "So, where were you born?" He asked. He expected an answer he got all the time; Royal Woods. But instead of getting 'Royal Woods', he got a totally Unexpected answer, in a language he didn't understand.

"私は東京で生まれました！私は豊かな家族から来ました." She spoke.

Lincoln have her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Oh! I'm a sorry, I thought you knew Japanese! I said 'I was born in Tokyo! I came from a rich family.' " She smiled. Lincoln smiled. "What's it like in Tokyo? Who was your favorite band? Mine is Smooch." Said Lincoln.

"S…mooch? Oh! I don't know who that is. Tokyo is in Japan, so a lot of the stuff in America is completely new to me. Especially the English language. When I first moved here 3 years ago, I had no idea what to say to anyone, so I had a friend of mine teach me English. I'm still learning how to write and I'm still learning new words." She explained.

"Oh. So, what kind of stuff do you have in Tokyo?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, one of the most popular things in Tokyo are the cartons we come up with! Our cartoons are called 'Anime', and out books are called 'Manga'! My personal favorite Anime is Survival Game Club!" We're also really famous for our artwork and our really busy cities, along with Foods and drinks!" Just then, Lexi reached into her suitcase and handed Lincoln a glass bottle with some soda in it. Lincoln took it, examining the object.

"One of our most popular drinks look like this! Its called 'Ramune'!" She grabbed the bottle and opened it for him, knowing that he would have trouble, then handed it back. Lincoln took a sip of it. "This is really good!" He exclaimed. The two went on talking for hours and hours.

They heard someone yell from downstairs, so they both walked down. Momoka followed them both, rolling down like the silly ferret she is.

Lexi felt some fur on her ankle, and looked down, only to see Momoka right under her.


	4. Momoka

"Oh, There you are!" Exclaimed Lexi, and she picked up the happy ferret. As soon as Lana heard the word "Ferret", she rushed over to Lexi with a gleam in her eye. "Cool! A ferret!" Lana said, excitedly and loudly. Everyone rushed down to see what Lana's yelling was about. They all started fawning over Momoka, who was scared to see so mane people in one place. She hid behind Lexi's neck, shaking. "Sorry, She's kinda skittish when she's around so many people at once!" Lexi carefully picked Momoka up from behind her neck and held her gently, trying not to spook (SP00P) Her again. "What's her name?" Asked Luna. Lexi proudly and boldly stated,"彼女の名前は桃岡です！私は私の好きなアニメでキャラクターの後に彼女の名前を付けました！". Everyone -Except Lisa- gave Lexi a confused look, wondering what she said. "Allow mw to translate." Said Lisa. "Lexi said she named her ferret 'Momoka' , after a character in her favorite Anime." Lisa Explained. "Just from listening, I have to assume you were born in Japan?" Said Lynn. Lexi nodded, and Everyone smiled, except for Lola, who was still confused. "What's an 'Anime'?" Lola asked. Everyone agreed with Lola's question. "Oh, you guys weren't born in Japan either? Well, An Anime is a Japanese Cartoon. It's like Saturday cartoons here, except we get our cartoons every day! They aren't just in Japan either! They're in America too!" She exclaimed. Everyone "Oooh"ed and "Ahh"ed. Momoka started to sniff Lily, making her giggle. She started to twist and turn in Lexi's hands, wanting to be free. "Momoka's body is able to do that?" asked Lucy. "Mmhmm! Her body has 200 bones, even a spine, but she's really flexible. Sometimes I call her a little noodle!" Lexi said, as she was putting Momoka on the floor. Momoka went around, sniffing all of the Loud siblings. She decided to latch onto Lana's overalls. Lana picked Momoka up, petting her. "Momoka really likes me!" Exclaimed Lana. "Do you have any other pets, or any pet food? Because that might be why she likes you. She can identify a smell on anyone!" Lexi explained.

Later that night, everyone went to their rooms after dinner. Lexi follows Lincoln up to his room, holding Momoka. When they both walked inside, Momoka started to make small noises, almost similar to a hamster.

"Okay, Okay. Hold on." Lexi said, putting Momoka in her cage.

"What's up with Momoka?" Lincoln asked. Monika kept clawing at her bowl. "She's hungry." Lexi said. She took out a small bag of Ferret food and Poured some into Momoka's bowl. Momoka started to eat, without any second thoughts. "She looks like she hasn't eaten in days." Lincoln pointed out. "She's just dramatic. She loves to eat." Said Lexi, putting her pajamas on, and climbing into bed. Lincoln lied in bed next to her. "おやすみ！"* Said Lexi, before drifting off the sleep. " Goodnight." Lincoln said. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Lincoln thought, falling asleep.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_ _ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"おやすみ！" is "Goodnight" in Japanese, which Lincoln understood.


	5. School

It was 6:30 in the morning, and everyone was getting ready for school. Lexi was busy grooming Momoka, while waiting for everyone else. About 15 minutes later, she heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice that said "Its time to go!". Lexi grabbed her "Bookbag" and headed towards the car. Lori stopped Lexi before she got in the car. "Um…Lexi, what are you wearing?" She asked. "And where's you bookbag?" Luna added. Lexi looked at their outfits, then looked at her own. "We aren't allowd to wear whatever we want to school in Japan. Girls have to wear uniforms like this." Lexi held up her case. "And **_this_** is what we use as bookbags." Everyone shrugged and walked tot he car, with Lori telling Lexi to get in the front seat. Lori drove them all to school, stopping at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lisa, Lola and Lana, Lucy, And Lincoln got out of the car. "This is our stop, Lexi." Lincoln said, motioning for Lexi to follow him. Lexi got out of the car and followed Lincoln to their classroom. The bell rang, and everyone scurried to their seats, except for Lexi, who was directed to stand in front of the classroom. "Class, we have a new student today!" Said Ms. Johnson. Lexi waved and smiled. "こんにちは！私の名前はレクシです！皆さんと友達になることを楽しみにしています！"

Everyone looked confused. Lincoln walked up to Lexi and whispered, "They don't understand Japanese either.", then sat back down.

"Oh!" Lexi Exclaimed. "Hi! My name is Lexi! I was born in Japan, and I look forward to becoming friends with everyone!" She said. "Thank you, Lexi." Said Ms. Johnson. "You can take a seat next to Ronnie Anne!" Ronnie Anne raised her hand to let Lexi know where she was. "はい！" Lexi said, walking to the desk beside Ronnie Anne. She sat down and waited for further instruction, until Ronnie Anne tapped her shoulder. "What's up? I'm Ronnie Anne." She said. "コンニチワ" Lexi said. "I'm Lexi!" She said excitedly. Lexi soon noticed that all the boys were staring at her. 'What are they staring for?' Lexi Thought.

It was time for Lunch. Lexi was walking to the table Lincoln was sitting at, when suddenly, all the boys sitting next to him got up. "Have my spot!" Clyde insisted. "Kansha! Thank you!" Lexi said, as she sat down. Lincoln ate his lunch, but Lexi just stared at it. "What is this?" Lexi asked Lincoln. "It's school lunch." He responded. Lexi gave it a weird look, then pushed it away. "I have something better…" She said, putting her case on the table. She opened it, revealing what looked like a whole dinner. Inside was a small bowl of Natto, some Nigiri Sushi, and a bottle of ramune. "That looks like a full dinner!" Rusty said. Lexi giggled. "It's usually what I eat." She said. Lincoln spotted a small piece of paper at the bottom of the case. "What's that?" He pointed to the small piece of paper. She pulled it out and showed it to Lincoln. "Its a picture of me at a local pool in Japan." She explained. She let the other boys see the picture. They all drooled at the sight of it. Lexi took the photo back, placed it into her case, and started eating. 10 minutes after she started, her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and stood up. "I have to take this call, sorry!" She rushed out into the hall. "Who was calling her, Lincoln? " Clyde asked. "I don't know. I'll ask later." He said. In the Hallway, Lexi sounded really excited. "これはとても名誉なことです！私はここでより多くのダンススクールを見つけることができるでしょう！" She said.

"Sayōnara!" She spoke, before hanging up the phone, and walking back into the Lunchroom.


	6. Slime

As school ended, Lexi, Lincoln, and Clyde walked home. Lexi looked around, amazed. "It's not noisy, or smelly or anything!" Lexi exclaimed.

"It usually doesn't get noisy. Our neighborhood is usually quiet." Lincoln Replied. They kept walking, and Clyde kept staring at Lexi. "Would you guys like to make some slime?" Lexi asked. Lincoln and Clyde's jaws dropped. "No way, you can actually make slime?" Lincoln asked.

Lexi gave a simple nod, then started running home. "Race you!" She yelled. Lincoln shrugged, and started Chasing Lexi, and without any second thoughts, Clyde started chasing the girl of her dreams. Lexi reached the front steps before the boys. As Lincoln and Clyde reached the front steps, they realized that Lexi wasn't out of breath. "How are you not out of breath?" Clyde asked. "It's important for dancers too not be out of breath while practicing, so we run 20 miles everyday to build our lungs." Lexi replied. Lexi walked inside, and the boys followed. They saw her carrying down 6 bottles of glue, some glitter and food coloring, lotion, and some water bottles labeled 'Activator'. "This is what I use to make slime!" She said, walking to the dining room. She put everything down, and put 3 bowls on the table. The boys sat next to her, and she gave their 2 glue bottles each. "You have to pour both bottles of glue into the bowl." She said, pouring in the glue. The boys followed her lead, making sure they got all the glue out. She started putting teal foods coloring in her bowl, along with some purple glitter, and some lotion. "You can choose your colors and glitter!" She exclaimed. Lori, wanting to know what was going on, walked downstairs and peeked into the Dining room. "What are you guys doing?" She asked. "We're making slime! Would you like to make some with us?" Lexi said. Lori smiled, and sat next to Lexi. Lexi gave Lori a bowl and 2 bottles of Glue. "You pour these two bottles, lotion, food coloring, and Glitter into this bowl." Lexi Explained. Lori did as told, choosing the comers blue and sea green. Lexi smiled and gave each person a bottle of 'Activator'. "Open the bottle, and pour in a little bit of this stuff while mixing." She said, pouring in the liquid. Lori, Lincoln, and Clyde did the same as Lexi, and started mixing. About five minutes later, they all started playing with their soft, glittery slime.


	7. Another Day

It was a Tuesday morning. Everyone was getting ready for school. Lexi was in Lincoln's bedroom, reading one of her favorite mangas, Peach Fuzz. Lincoln opened the door and walked in, picking Geo up. "Hey Lexi, it's bring your pet to school day. You should bring Momoka." He said. Lexi nodded, and got Momoka out of her cage. Momoka shook, stretching from being inside a cage for so long. "フォローしてください。" Lexi said, walking outside the room. Momoka automatically started following Lexi to the car.

As Lincoln and Lexi walked to their classroom, Momoka started squirming around in Lexi's hands. She sat at her desk, putting Momoka on a piece of paper on the desk.

"Okay Class, it's time to share your pets! Lincoln, why don't you come up first?" Ms. Johnson asked.

Lincoln nodded, walking up to the front of the room with Geo in his hands. "This is my pet hamster Geo!" Lincoln said.

After a few other pets, Ms. Johnson asked Lexi to come up last. She picked up Momoka, and walked to the front of the classroom. She put Momoka on her head, and said, "This is my pet ferret, Momoka! I named her that after a character in my favorite anime!" The whole class "Awww"ed from how adorable Momoka was. Except for most of the boys. They "Aww"ed at how adorable Lexi's outfit, looked and the sound of her voice when she spoke. Ronnie Anne raised her her, and asked, "Does she know any tricks?" Lexi nodded and put Momoka on a nearby desk for a demonstration. "モモカ、転がす！" Lexi said. Just then Momoka rolled over. The whole class was amazed.

"What else can she do?" Clyde asked. "モモカ、話す！" Lexi demanded. Momoka started making squeaking noises, familiar to a hamster. The whole class gave Momoka a round of applause. Lexi picked Momoka up and walked back to her seat.

During lunch, Lexi sat across from the boys at their table, eating her lunch. Momoka went over to Clyde and started to sniff his hand. "Oh, hey Momoka!" He said, petting her. Lexi smiled, but then, she saw another boy walk behind her. A particularly _popular_ boy. She looked at him in awe. "あれは誰...？" Lexi said. "Oh, That's Chandler. He's the most popular boy in this school." Lincoln said. Lexi picked Momoka, along with her lunch and Walked over to him. She tapped on his shoulder, and he looked at Lexi, giving a simple "Hm?". "こんにちは...私はLexi Loudです！私はここに新しい！" She said. "Huh?" He said. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Lexi Loud! I'm new here!" She said, nervously. Chandler looked Lexi up and down, examining her appearance. "Cool. Welcome to Royal Woods. Are you related to Lincoln Loud by any chance?" He asked. She nodded. "That's pretty cool. Wanna have lunch with me?" He offered. Her face lit up. "Sure!" She said, sitting next to him.

After lunch, Lincoln showed Lexi to the art room. "It smells like paint." She said. Lincoln walked over to one of the easels, with Lexi following him. "We're painting self portraits today." Lexi smiled. "That seems easy!" She said, Grabbing the paintbrush. "It's harder thank you think. It'll take at lea-" He was interrupted be Lexi saying "Done!" He looked over at her easel, and his jaw dropped. Everyone else came over to see what he self portrait looked like. "How did you do that so fast?" Girl Jordan asked. "In Japan, it's important to be quick." Lexi said.


	8. Sadie Hawkins Dance

Its been a week since Lexi has moved into the Loud House, and Royal Woods Elementary is having its 7th Annual Sadie's Hawkins Dance after school. As soon as Lexi walked into the classroom, a group of boys crowded around her with flowers, chocolates, and paper hearts. "H-Huh?!" She Exclaimed. All of the boys kept asking her the same question. "Will you go to the dance with me?" She shook her head. "I-I need to look at my options first! I'm sorry, but its a no for now!" She said, rushing to her seat.

As class started, all the kids were told to find a partner for a writing assignment. The boys immediately looked t Lexi, but Lexi already chose Ronnie Anne. "What should we write about?" Lexi asked Ronnie Anne. "We should write about our cultures." She replied.

At recess, the kids were all playing games, except for Lexi. She was practicing leaps and Turns near the door. Lincoln walked over to her. "That looks pretty good, Lexi. You're fitting in pretty nicely!" He said. She smiled. "Thank you, Lincoln!" She said, hugging him.

During lunch, Clyde walked over to Lexi and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, giving a simple "Hm?" Clyde gave her a bunch of flowers and asked: "Would you like to be my date to the Sadie Hawkins dance?".

"確かに！私はなぜそうではないのか分からない！" she replied. "Sure, I don't see why not." Lincoln translated.

As soon as Lexi walked through the front door, Her sisters bunched in front of her. "Did anyone ask you to the dance?" Lori Asked. Lexi nodded. "Clyde asked me!" She said. All of her sisters cheered. "We have to do your makeup!" Lola said. "And we have to get you a dress!" Leni said.


	9. Dance

All of the Loud sisters were helping Lexi get ready for the Sadie Hawkins dance. Lori and Lola were doing her makeup while all the others we're picking out dresses and shoes. Lexi seemed a bit worried.

"G-Guys, Guys!" She exclaimed. "It's just a dance! It's not like prom or anything!" Her sisters started to disagree with Lexi. "The Sadie Hawkins dance is the most important dance in a girls life!" Lynn Said. "You have to look your best for when they take pictures!" Lola Added. The sisters agreed and continued helping Lexi.

After a few Hours of Nail painting, makeup, and picking out dresses, Lexi was finally ready for the Dance. Everybody ushered Lexi into Vanzilla and drove her to Clyde's house. Lincoln walked Lexi to Clyde's front door and rang the doorbell, only to have Mr. McBride open the door. "Hello Lincoln." He said. "Hi Mr. McBride! I'm here with Clyde's date" Lincoln said, stepping from in front of Lexi. She waved. "Konnichiwa!" She said. "It's nice to meet you. Come in, Clyde's almost ready." Mr. McBride said.

Lincoln and Lexi walked inside, waiting for Clyde.

Clyde walked out of his room in a black tuxedo and some black loafers. "Hey Lincoln!" He said. "Where's Lexi?" Lincoln turned and pointed to Lexi, sitting on his couch. She was wearing a black dress with Deep Red roses on it. She had crimson red heels (The kinds for little kids, so don't get triggered) and her hair was shiny and curly instead of poofy, with a rose in it. She looked over at Clyde and smiled. "Konnichowa, Clyde!" She said. Clyde waved. "Hey Lexi!" Clyde said, Putting his hand out to Lexi. She took Clyde's hand and they both walked outside to his parents' car.

Clyde's parents dropped him and Lexi at school and they both walked to the gym. They both walked it and all the boys stared at Lexi and Clyde.

"No fair!" Said Rocky, crossing his arms. "Clyde gets to take Lexi?" Liam Added. They both walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. Everyone was impressed with Lexi's dancing, but little did they know that she was considered a professional dancer in Japan. Nobody had moves like her.

A few hours later, the dance had ended and everyone started going home. Clyde's parents dropped Lexi off at her house. "Thanks Clyde! I hope we can do this again soon!" She said, walking inside. Clyde waved and drove off.


	10. Aerials

It was a Sunny Saturday afternoon in Royal Woods. The Loud family was playing in the front yard. Lexi was practicing Aerials and Back handsprings. Lola was watching Lexi from the porch until she finally went up to her. "What are you doing Lexi?" Lola asked. "I'm practicing my Aerials and my back handsprings." Lexi answered. Lola thought it seemed fun, so she decided to try it. But before Lola went, Lexi stopped her. "Woah! Listen, Lola, you can't just do an aerial like that. It takes time and practice. I'll help you!" She said. Lola beamed and hugged Lexi. "Thank you big sister!" She exclaimed. "No problem! Now, to start off easy, do you know how to do a one handed cartwheel?" Lexi asked Lola. Lola nodded and did a one-handed cartwheel. A _smooth_ cartwheel.

"Awesome! Now, I want you to try your one handed cartwheels, but move your hand when you get close to the end." Lexi Instructed. Lola did as told, trying not to land flat on her face. Eventually as Lola kept trying, she forgot to place her hand down and did an 'accidental' aerial. Lola was stunned. "Lexi, I did it!" She exclaimed, hugging Lexi. Lexi grinned. "That's amazing!" She said.

Lynn saw what Lexi and Lola were doing and walked over to the!m. "What'cha doing?" She asked. Lexi looked up at Lynn and Responded. "Practicing some stuff!" Lexi stood up and looked at Lola. "Now I want you to copy what I do, okay?" Lexi said. Lola nodded as she watched Lexi do a perfect Aerial. Lexi moved out of the. "Now you try!" She said. Lola and did exactly what Lexi do. "I did it! I did it!" She said excitedly. Lynn scoffed. "That's _easy_ " Lexi laughed, as if Lynn had told a funny joke. "If it's so easy, then why don't _you_ do it?" She said. Lynn gave Lexi a smug look and attempted an aerial. It was going well until she put her hands on the ground in mid-air.

Lexi laughed again. "It's not as easy as it looks." She said while doing a backspring. "It takes a lot of time and practice" She explained. Lynn huffed. "I'd like to see you do one!" She exclaimed. Lexi shrugged did a perfect aerial. "Asking me to try doing an Aerial is kinda pointless. I'm a level 10 gymnast and a professional dancer!" She said.

Soon after teaching Lynn and Lola how to do aerials, all of the loud sisters (except Lily and Lisa) wanted to try. Lexi taught then all and they were all excited when they learned how to do their aerials. Lincoln soon came over and looked curious of what the girls were doing. "What are you guys doing? " He asked. "I'm teaching them how to do aerials." She responded. Lincoln smiled an d asked: "Can I try?". Lexi's smile deepened a wee bit. "Teaching you might take a while . . . boys aren't as flexible as girls..." She said. Lincoln kept his smile. "That's okay!" He said.


	11. NOTICE!

**_chapter 10 is not the final chapter! I'm on a writers block and I'm thinking of some ideas. Chapter 12 Will be here soon!_**


End file.
